Popcorn
by fanficismything
Summary: Fai and Sakura decide to try cooking in the newest world they've been too. Light Kuroxfai, SakuraxSyaoran. Part 1 of 3 .


**A/N: I came up with the idea when I was hanging out with Tori-chan X3 I'm dedicating this thought to Tori-chan who's sick and Kitten-chan who has been upset cause she's missing someone and doesn't seem to be having fun at SACAR… *glomp* **

**Enjoy X3**

"Sakura-chan, what do you think this is?" Fai asked curiously, looking at one of the many strange devices in this new world.

Sakura came closer to look at it. "I think Tomoyo-chan said it was called… called a… a microwave! That's it!" she said triumphantly. "When she came to here after school yesterday I asked her so we'd be able to cook."

Applauding, Fai smiled at Sakura. "That's Sakura-chan, always thinking ahead," he cheered.

She flushed. "But I still don't know how to use it Fai-san!" she said embarrassed.

Fai put his hands on his hips and looked down at Sakura. "Well then we'll just have to find out," he said in a boisterous voice.

"But shouldn't we wait for Kurogane-san and Syaoran-kun to get home to try?" she asked nervously. "What if they want to see what happens too?"

Fai winked at her. "The puppies will get home from shopping soon enough," he said teasingly. "When they get back we'll have something yummy for them to eat."

Nodding determinedly, Sakura clenched her fists in anticipation. "All right, but what should we make Fai-san?" she asked.

"I have just the thing," reassured Fai as he reached behind his back. "I found this at the market when I was shopping with Kuro-pii. It's called popcorn. You put it in that microwave thing and it pops and pops to make fluffy corn babies," he said excitedly, with large sweeps of his hands and arms and wide shining eyes.

Sweatdropping slightly, Sakura took the small package from Fai. "O-Okays Fai-san, let's put it in now," she said while unwrapping the package. She unfolded it while following the instructions and put it in the microwave. Mere seconds later, both Fai and Sakura had the faces close to the window in the microwave watching the bag go in circles.

"Are you sure it's working?" Fai asked doubtfully.

Sakura nodded, and was about to answer when the door opened and Kurogane and Syaoran came in with bags of groceries. "The hell are you doing?" asked Kurogane, looking downright confused at Sakura and Fai, setting a heavy bag of milk on the table.

"We're making popcorn!" said Sakura earnestly.

"Popcorn?" repeated Syaoran confused.

Sakura nodded vigorously. "It's these little- -" She was interrupted again by a loud pop from the microwave and after that, several things happened at once. Not knowing what's going on, Kurogane and Syaoran dropped the bags they were holding and rushed to Fai and Sakura's defense. Syaoran snagged Sakura and dove with her under the table while Kurogane grabbed Fai and pressed him to the fridge while shielding with his body.

Silence filled the room that was broken occasionally by a few pops before Fai spoke up. "Um… Kuro-sama? What are you doing?" he asked, confusion evident in his voice, but was also slightly entertained by Kurogane's rapid defense of him.

"Something's attacking," he said in a tense voice, his eyes darting around looking for the enemy.

Fai stared at him before bursting out laughing. He laughed so hard tears started to come out of his tightly closed eyes, an arm supporting himself up on Kurogane's arm. "I-It's the popcorn," he gasped out.

Kurogane drew back, face angry. "The what?!"

Walking over to the microwave, Fai stopped its rotation and pulled out the bag of popcorn. After some difficultly, he managed to open the bag and pulled a piece of popcorn. "See? It's a fluffy corn baby!" he said happily.

Kurogane looked at him baffled, before sighing and walking out door. "I need something to drink obviously or this wouldn't be happening," he said in a exasperated voice.

Sakura and Syaoran crawled out from underneath the table to see this "corn baby" while Fai dashed over to Kurogane and latched onto his arm, leaving the popcorn behind. "Okay Kuro-daddy! I'll accompany you!~" he cheered, and Kurogane, who was rubbing his forehead, didn't have the energy to fight him off.

Picking up the bag gingerly, Syaoran bravely reached his hand inside and pulled out a handful of popcorn. Almost bashfully, he reached out his hand and offered some too Sakura, who smiled brilliantly. "Thank you Syaoran-kun! I bet his tastes great!" she said happily, taking a single piece, and popping it into her mouth whole. Her eyes widened drastically as she ate it. "It's delicious! Try some Syaoran-kun!"

"Hai," said Syaoran, nodding as he reached down to take a piece, but was stopped by Sakura's hand, offering a piece.

"Just open your mouth," she said cutely.

He looked slightly shocked, but opened his mouth obediently. "H-Hai," he stuttered, and Sakura put the piece on his opened mouth.

"Well?" asked Sakura eagerly.

Syaoran smiled kindly at her. "It's good, you're a great cook," he said warmly.

Sakura turned red until Mokona bounced over. "Yuuko says this stuff is good with butter!" Mokona said cheerfully.

"Yuuko-san? Does she have popcorn in her world too?" Sakura asked.

Mokona nodded. "Yup, she said you should watch it with movies."

"Movies?" Sakura and Syaoran puzzled, heads cocked to the side.

To be continued…


End file.
